


Uselessly Devoted

by KarinaMay



Series: Learning Curve [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a lot of healthy communication, because that's what i'm here for, but also just yeet me into the sin bin for this I guess, set during 115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: “Why are you asking me all these questions, Jester?” Caleb asked after a beat of silence.She looked up again, mischief back in her eyes. “Well, Caleb, you see, the thing is, I asked you one other question a long time ago, and you never actually answered it.”“Oh really?” Caleb asked, trying to sound casual while his mind was suddenly violently projected back to another interrogation, long ago in Felderwin.“Are you secretly in love with me?”Caleb reads Jester his favourite fairytale, but afterward she doesn't leave, but instead convinces him to finally admit his feelings for her. As it turns out those feelings are mutual. The evening escalates into something a bit more heated than just reading together.Set in the middle of episode 115
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Learning Curve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012047
Comments: 26
Kudos: 232





	Uselessly Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to "this was supposed to be a drabble". Alternately "the last episode left me with way too many feelings and this is how I'm coping".

Caleb knew the story well enough that he wasn’t stumbling over his words, even while translating, but there was something incredibly intimate about the entire situation that seemed to have set a fire right beneath his skin. Jester was leaning against his shoulder, inching closer as the story progressed, smiling and laughing softly as he told her his favourite childhood fairytale. At some point she’d hooked her arm through his, pointing at pictures and words on the yellowed pages as he continued his tale. One of her horns rested softly against his cheek, her blue hair tickling his neck, and he tried so, so hard not to focus on their proximity while reading. If he moved his head an inch to the side he’d be nuzzling into her blue curls, he could kiss the top of her head, so he  _ didn’t. _ She wasn’t here for any of that. 

She was Jester. Whimsy and wonderful and strong, and too kind, far too kind for the world beneath all her chaos. She’d come to hear a story, a simple wish, and Caleb had granted it as he would always grant her everything she wanted as long as it was his to give. 

“The end,” Caleb said softly.

“That was a happy story, Caleb,” Jester exclaimed, bouncing up from her seat against him. 

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled as he saw hers. 

“That’s why my mother read it to me,” he replied. 

“I really thought that the Cat Prince was gonna trap him in there forever, and he wouldn’t be able to go see his mama.”

“Well,” Caleb said admittedly, “a lot of Zemnian stories do end that way, it is true.”

Jester looked ahead thoughtfully for a moment. “The Cat Prince kind of reminds me of the Traveler.”

A small sharp pang in Caleb’s chest. “It’s true, isn’t it.”

“Wow.”

“A little dicey, but very likeable.”

Jester laughed her wonderful, twinkling laugh at that. “Good, in the end.”

“Yeah,” Caleb agreed softly. “Yeah.”

“That was a really good story.”

“I’m happy that I could share it with you.”

“Me too, thank you,” Jester said. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. Her grateful, generous smile lit up her eyes, and there was something else there as well, a deeper emotion, something more genuine, something touched. “Can I have it back?”

She held out her hand to him, and for a split second, Caleb wasn’t sure what she meant. “Oh,” he said then, looking down at the book in his hands. “Yeah, it is your copy. It will vanish when you leave here though but it is yours.”

Caleb watched as she once again looked at the illustration on the cover, before pressing the book against her heart and looking up at him again. “Thank you. All right, good night, Caleb.”

“Ja, good night,” Caleb managed. “Gute nacht.”

Jester giggled at the Zemnian words, still smiling as she slowly walked to the door. Caleb watched as she went, her pink nightgown rustling around her ankles and her tail swishing behind her. A small part of him at the back of his brain wanted to get up from the couch, go after her, reach for her, but he ignored it as he always did. He’d managed to push it away for so long now, it had almost become easy. Almost. 

Jester reached the door and stopped, her hand on the doorknob. She stood there for a moment, unmoving. For a second she was frozen, and then she turned. 

“Caleb?” she asked. 

“Ja?” Caleb replied from his place on the couch. 

She set a few steps back toward him. “Why didn’t you just cast Tongues on me?”

Caleb swallowed thickly. “I promised I would read it to you, didn’t I?”

“I know,” Jester said, as she took another step and put the book down on the side table. “You did, but that could’ve just been a kindness. You know, something you say to be nice but you don’t really mean it.”

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” Caleb asked, eyes following her every move as she inched closer back to the couch. The large room felt too small with her curious eyes turned on him. He felt too hot in his clothes, too exposed under her gaze. 

“People do that all the time,” Jester said, hands clasped behind her back, tail swishing nervously. “You used to do it sometimes.”

Caleb felt his cheeks redden, another pang in his chest. 

“It’s okay, though,” Jester continued before he could reply. “You haven’t done it in a long time.”

Caleb’s breath hitched in his throat as she sat back on the coach again, his cheeks burning even hotter as she pulled her legs up beneath her, unsure what to say, unsure what she wanted him to say. 

“Jester…” he said, trying to collect his thoughts enough to form a complete sentence. 

“Why didn’t you just cast Tongues on me, Caleb?” Jester asked again. 

Caleb sighed. “Because I wanted to read that story to you. It meant a lot to me when I was little and I wanted to share that with you.”

“Why?” Relentless. 

“Because I care about you.”

Jester smiled. “Why?”

“You’re impossible,” Caleb said, but he couldn’t help a smile. 

“You care about me because I’m impossible?” she asked, grinning now. 

Caleb rolled his eyes. “I care about you because you’re wonderful. You’re kind, you’re strong, you care about people and you care about the world.”

Jester looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. It was barely noticeable in the orange glow of the firelight, but Caleb thought he saw a hint of purple appear on the apples of her pale blue cheeks. 

“Why are you asking me all these questions, Jester?” Caleb asked after a beat of silence.

She looked up again, mischief back in her eyes. “Well, Caleb, you see, the thing is, I asked you one other question a long time ago, and you never actually answered it.”

“Oh really?” Caleb asked, trying to sound casual while his mind was suddenly violently projected back to another interrogation, long ago in Felderwin.

“Are you secretly in love with me?”

The words hit differently now than they had back then. Back then he hadn’t answered because he hadn’t admitted to himself fully what the answer was. Since then he had, but he’d decided it wasn’t an answer that she or anyone needed to be aware of.

“Well?”

“It’s late,” Caleb said, voice cracking. “You should go to sleep.”

She shook her head, blue curls dancing around her face as she leaned forward on her knees, planting her hands in front of her on the sofa, right between the two of them. “You are going to answer me this time, Caleb.”

“Jester, please, you should-”

“Are you?”

“Jester, I shouldn’t-”

“Caleb, I need you to say it _ first! _ ” Jester blurted, eyebrows knitted together, cheeks a warm, dark purple. She clasped her hands over her mouth as soon as she let the words out, eyes widening. 

Caleb’s eyes widened as well, locking on hers. Eyes filled with fear and with  _ what-if-I’m-wrong _ , full of anxiety and curiosity and a  _ need  _ to just get it over with. A need that Caleb felt as well. 

“Ja,” Caleb said. “Yes.”

Jester slowly removed her hands from her mouth, straightening her nightgown in a nervous gesture. “Yes what?” she asked, voice thin. 

Caleb swallowed thickly. He’d never been able to deny those pleading eyes anything, and he was already halfway into hell now anyway. “Jester Lavorre, I’m in love with you,” Caleb said. “Uselessly in love with you.”

Another beat of silence. Jester was playing with the hem of her nightgown, looking down at her hands, her tail now curled tightly around the leg of the sofa. Caleb simultaneously felt crushed and relieved as his ever carefully constructed false image of uncompromised friendship was ripped to shreds. 

Then Jester moved, leaning forward again. She grabbed his hands from his lap, putting them on her cheeks, pulling him closer in the process. Their faces were inches apart now. He could see her violet eyes were slightly glossy, count the little freckles covering her nose and cheeks if he wanted to. 

“Kiss me,” she said, a demand rather than a question. 

He’d never been able to deny her anything. 

He leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Jester leaned in as well, and they crashed together in the middle, Caleb’s hot lips pressing hard against her cold ones. Her tongue darted against his lips curiously, and he parted his lips, sliding his tongue against hers, releasing her face from his hands and wrapping his arms around her waist instead, pulling her into his lap. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a nagging voice saying he shouldn’t be doing this, that he shouldn’t be allowing it, that she deserved so much better than him, but he pushed it away, focussing his mind on the here and now. 

The here and now was intensely overwhelming. Jester was nestled into his lap, her arms wrapped around him, one of her clever hands slipping playfully through his hair. The taste of hot chocolate and marshmallows filled his mouth while the points of her fangs occasionally slid sharply over his lips, sending shivers down his spine. He wondered briefly in the midst of all these sensations whether she’d actually kissed anyone before. He leaned back slightly in a half-assed attempt to ask, right when Jester pushed up from her position slightly and flung her leg over to the outside of his so she was straddling his lap, her chest now flush against his. Caleb lost his train of thought, looking up at Jester leaning over him. She was smiling again, eyes bright, curious, encouraging. Caleb brought one of his hands up again, brushing a strand of hair away from her neck. He ran his fingers down over her pulse and she shivered. Her eyes fell closed, her smile stayed. He leaned forward, replacing his fingers with his lips. She sucked in a sharp breath as he started a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, occasionally sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin. She rocked her hips forwards into Caleb’s, and a moan fell from his lips. 

She froze. 

Caleb leaned back, panic immediately building in his chest. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I got carried away, I should’ve-”

“No, no, no,” Jester interrupted. “It’s just…” She bit her lip. 

Caleb reached up again, brushing another stray curl behind her ear. “What’s wrong, Blueberry?”

“I’ve never actually done anything like this before,” Jester said quietly. 

“Right,” Caleb said, staying perfectly still now, trying to read her face. 

“But that was a good sound, right?” she asked. She rolled her hips again experimentally.

Caleb tensed. “Y-yes,” he stuttered. He could feel himself hardening beneath her, knew she had to feel it too. 

“Yeah, I can tell now,” she said softly, running her hand through his hair. She rolled her hips once more, angling herself slightly differently. 

Caleb tried and half-failed to suppress another moan. 

“Don’t try to be quiet,” she said, frowning. “Then I can’t tell when it feels good.”

“Jester,” Caleb sighed as he balled his hands into fists by his side. “Jester are you  _ sure _ ? Are you absolutely certain you want this?”

“Yes,” she said. “Yes I’m sure. And if I’m not sure later anymore we can stop, right?”

“Ja, of course,” Caleb said, nodding intently. 

“It feels good for me too, you know,” she said, moving again. “But I’m sure it can feel better. I’m sure  _ you  _ can make me feel better.”

Caleb’s heart skipped a beat at the last statement. “I want to.”

“Good.” Jester smiled widely and kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

Caleb chuckled. He unclenched his fists and brought his hands to her hips, raising her from his lap. “Come on then.”

They got up from the couch and Caleb took her by the hand, leading her from the sitting room over to his bedroom and to the large bed.

“Why don’t you lie down,” Caleb said. 

She threw him another one of those mischievous looks as she climbed onto the bed. “There’s not a mirror up there, is there, Caleb?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

Caleb’s lips curled into half a grin and he shook his head. “Afraid not; that was a Beauregard special.” He took off his holster and put it on the bedside table and pulled his sweater over his head. 

Jester was lying on her back, looking around the room curiously. 

“You seriously need to decorate your rooms, Caleb,” she said as he joined her on the bed. 

“I’m afraid I’m currently a bit preoccupied,” Caleb replied, leaning down over her and kissing her once again. 

She arched upward from the mattress into his touch, wrapped her arms around his neck again and let her legs fall apart so he could settle between them. This time when Caleb pressed against her, she moaned into his mouth. A soft, almost melodious noise Caleb immediately wanted to hear again. 

He pushed himself up slightly on his elbow, looking down at her. She looked more beautiful than he’d ever seen her, flushed and breathless, pupils blown wide. He ran his free hand down her neck again, over her collarbone and slowly down further.

“I’ll be honest,” Caleb murmured as Jester arched up again. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this. So I don’t want you to be quiet either.” He leaned closer to her ear. “I want to know exactly what it is that makes you sing.”

Jester gasped into his ear and Caleb backed up to look at her yet again. 

“And if you ever want me to stop-”

“I’ll tell you,” she chimed in. “But gods’ sake, don’t stop right now, Caleb!”

Caleb smiled at her again. He let his hand wander lower moving over the thin fabric of her nightgown covering the swell of her breast. He squeezed softly and ran his thumb over her niple, smile widening as she gasped and her eyes widened. He pinched at it through the fabric and rolled the bud between his fingers. Another small moan fell from Jester’s lips, followed by a disappointed whine as Caleb moved his hand again, trailing down her side to the curve of her hip and over her thigh to the edge of where her nightgown had crept up her legs. 

“This is very pretty,” Caleb pondered, playing with the hem of the garment. “But I think it might look better off of you.” 

Jester nodded and Caleb leaned back, allowing her to sit up and lift the nightgown over her head. She flung it off the bed and looked up at Caleb, a trace of insecurity in her eyes for the first time. 

“You are so beautiful,” Caleb said, letting his eyes run down her body. The diamond tattoo, now completely revealed, sparkled in the low light of the room, scattering specks of white between the pattern of dark blue freckles covering her skin. Soft curves hiding the strength underneath. 

He crawled back over her, kissing her hard, before starting a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, over her chest and down. He took his time swirling his tongue around her nipple, sucking and nipping at it lightly until Jester was writhing beneath him.

“Caleeeb,” she whined. “I need more.”

The words sent a shock down his spine, heat still steadily building in the pit of his stomach, his erection already straining almost painfully against the confines of his trousers. He ignored it. Right now this was about her. 

“As you wish,” he said, continuing his path down until he was settled between her thighs. She propped herself up on her elbows to see him, looking at him expectantly, curiously, desire burning clearly in her eyes. 

Caleb dipped his head forward, tongue darting out of his mouth and licking slowly upward between her folds and Jester sucked in a sharp breath, all muscles in her body tensing suddenly. Caleb did it again and she moaned. It was a loud, delicious noise that filled the room and Caleb hummed against her as he set a steady rhythm. Her hands slipped back into his hair, holding on tightly as he learned the taste of her, learned what made her loudest, swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking at it gently before dipping his tongue inside her, tasting her more. She was falling apart beneath him, muscles so tense she was trembling, eyes screwed shut and lips parted, moaning, whimpering and babbling as he continued. 

“Caleb, oh my gosh, Caleb, yes,  _ please, Caleb _ .”

Hearing his name on her lips repeatedly, needy, begging for more was like the most powerful magic Caleb had ever encountered in his life, and again, he’d never deny her  _ anything.  _

She came long and hard, riding against his face, hands still fisted into his hair, his name on her lips between a string of moans. Caleb worked her through it, keeping the rhythm going as well as he could with how much she was moving. When she did eventually relax again and fell back against the bed, panting, hands slipping from his hair, Caleb pressed another soft kiss against her heat and pushed himself up again, hovering above her as she caught her breath. 

“Was that better?” Caleb asked, brushing away a curl from her now glistening forehead. 

Jester giggled at that, and nodded. “Yeah, just a bit.”   
“Good,” Caleb whispered leaning down, about to kiss her again.

“You have some-” Jester started, brows knitting together. She didn’t finish her sentence but rather swiped her finger over his wet chin before bringing it down to her lips, tongue darting out to taste her own slick, still curious, still learning.

“Fuck,” Caleb breathed as she did it. 

Jester grinned. “What, was that like sexy or something?”

Caleb laughed a breathy laugh. “Ja, Jester, it was.”

Her smile widened and she pulled him down into a messy kiss, making a point of running her tongue over his bottom lip and tasting herself again. Caleb’s hips bucked forward involuntarily, desperately seeking friction. 

“Why are you still wearing pants, Caleb?” Jester murmured against his lips. 

Caleb let his forehead fall to hers as her hands ran down his chest and across his stomach to the waistband of his pants, fingers toying with the laces. 

“Can I?” she asked, waiting for his permission now. 

“Yes,” Caleb managed, eyes screwed shut, willing himself into perfect stillness as her clever fingers quickly unlaced his pants, pushing them down as they fell open. 

“You’re so hard already,” Jester observed. 

Caleb breathed a chuckle. 

“Is that because of me?”

“Yes,  _ liebling _ ,” Caleb answered, the Zemnian word rolling from his lips before he could catch himself. 

“That’s kinda sweet,” Jester pondered. “You must really think I’m very pretty.”

“I do,” Caleb agreed. “I think you’re -  _ fuck, Jester.”  _

He groaned as she wrapped her hand around him, tugging experimentally. Her skin was still cool, a stark contrast with the fire underneath his skin and a wave of pleasure ran through Caleb. 

“You think I’m what now?” Jester asked innocently, tugging again. 

Caleb moaned, embarrassingly loud. “I think you’re the most -  _ agh -  _ the most beautiful person I’ve ever met -  _ Scheisse -  _ In-inside and out.”

“Oh Caleb,” Jester said softly. 

He opened his eyes again. “I mean it, Blueberry.” 

She smiled widely at the nickname and let go of him. Caleb whimpered at the loss of contact but didn’t complain. She pushed at his pants again, trying to get them further down from her current position, and almost glared when it didn’t work.

Caleb chuckled. “Do you need help?”

“Yes, Caleb, damn it,” she said. “Take off your pants.”

Caleb pushed himself up and got off the bed, quickly removing his pants. Pushed up on her elbows again, Jester was watching him, eyes wide running over him taking in every bit of him, filled with curiosity and something Caleb reluctantly admitted to himself had to be appreciation. He climbed back onto the bed and watched as Jester watched him, brows slightly furrowed as she tried to commit every bit of him to memory. 

“What do you want?” Caleb asked, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“I want,” she said slowly. “To feel you inside me.” 

Caleb sucked in a sharp breath, a jolt of electricity went through him.

“I want to know what it’s like, Caleb,” she continued. “To be that close to someone. I want to be that close to you.”

Caleb tried and failed to steady his breath. “Ja, okay.”

“So how does this work?” she asked, running her nails down his back. “I mean, I know how it  _ works _ , but you know…”

“Well,” Caleb started, as he once again ran his hand down her body, dipping between her legs, relieved to find she was still very wet down there. He slipped a finger inside of her and she gasped. “I don’t want to hurt you, so I’m going to make sure you’re ready first, ja?” 

Jester nodded and bit her bottom lip as he easily slipped in a second finger, curling steadily in and out of her. When she started grinding into his hand he slipped in a third finger, and she started moaning softly again in time with his movements. He gathered from the ease with which she adjusted to the intrusion that this at least wasn’t a foreign feeling to her and for a moment his mind conjured up an image of Jester on her back in her own bed, eyes screwed shut, one hand clasped tightly over her mouth as she fucked herself with the other and he wondered selfishly how long she’d been thinking of him now when she’d done it.

“Caleb, I’m ready, please, I want to feel you,” she said, voice shaky, grinding down heavily onto his hand. 

He slipped his fingers out of her, leaning down to kiss her again as he lined himself up with her entrance.

“Wait,” she said softly, and he immediately stilled, trembling slightly. 

“Can I be on top?” she asked. “I - I want to see you better.”

Caleb’s mind blanked for a moment at the request. “Ja - yes,” he managed then, rolling off of her. She moved with him, easily reversing their position so she was straddling his hips again. She took him in her hand and carefully started lowering herself onto him. The tight, wet heat enveloping him was almost enough to make him come apart right then, and he dug his fingers into her hips desperate for something to hold onto as he kept his eyes steady on hers. She lowered herself down slowly until he was fully inside of her and sat there for a moment, getting used to the feeling. She ran her hands softly down his arms, over the ragged, ruined skin, tracing the scars with her fingers before settling her hands over his, squeezing slightly. Then she pushed herself up slightly and let herself slip back down onto him. 

Caleb’s eyes fell shut again as he moaned.

It took her a few experimental bounces angling herself well and falling into a steady rhythm, rolling her hips into his every time she moved down on him. It took most of Caleb’s willpower to keep himself still, to allow her time to adjust, figure out how to move to make herself feel good, to not force her into too much too fast, but  _ gods _ , she was wet and tight and fit around him perfectly and the noises she was making were just delicious, and she honestly shouldn’t be this good at this.

“Caleb,” Jester breathed as she slowed her movements slightly. “Caleb I know you’re holding back, I can tell.”

Caleb opened his eyes to look up at her as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest, over his racing heart. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Caleb managed.

“You won’t,” Jester said steadily. “I want you to stop worrying, okay?”

Caleb nodded shakily. 

“Let go, Caleb,” she said in a soft but demanding voice.

Caleb dug his fingers into her hips more tightly, holding her steady as he started thrusting up to meet her movements, picking up the pace. Jester started moaning louder as he drove into her faster, harder and she braced herself on his chest. Caleb groaned as she dug her nails into his skin, and he released his hold on one of her hips to reach between her legs again, thumb starting to rub circles at her clit. 

She almost collapsed on top of him at the contact. “Caleb!” The sound of his name was almost a sob. Caleb’s efforts faltered momentarily as suddenly Jester’s tail wrapped itself around his wrist, clinging onto him tightly, the feeling not dissimilar from being tied up, deliciously restrained. She moved his hand closer now with her tail, encouraging him to continue. He picked up his pace again, driving into her and steadily rubbing at her clit. The sounds they were both making filled the room, filthily loud, incoherent babbling in several languages mixing in with the sound of skin moving against skin. 

“Oh my gosh, yes, yes, Caleb yes, please, yes like that-”

She shot upright in his lap as she came again, body tensing completely, her heat tightening around him almost impossibly in long waves of pleasure.When she came down from her high again somewhat she opened her eyes and locked them on Caleb’s. 

“You as well,” she said breathlessly. “Please.”

Caleb was close, so close, but somewhere in the back of his mind there was still some sense left. “Jester I should-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she interrupted. “I promise it’s fine, please Caleb. I want to feel it.”

“Fuck,” Caleb managed.

“I want to feel you come,” she repeated. 

A beat of silence passed and then Caleb moved, flipping her over onto her back and pinning her hands down into the mattress next to her head. 

“Jester Lavorre,” Caleb growled, burying himself inside her again in a harsh thrust. “You are impossible.”

He started moving again, less controlled than before, heat coiling in his stomach. He’d been on the edge for a while now and it didn’t take long for him to tip over.

“Jester I’m going to-”

“ _ Yes, Caleb.” _

He came shouting her name, vision blurring to black as his orgasm crashed through him, filling her up inside with shaky mismatched thrusts. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard, his whole body trembling. 

For a moment they stayed like that, flush against each other, hearts still beating fast and trying to catch their breath, Caleb’s head nestled into the crook of her neck. 

“Wow,” Jester said then. Caleb managed to push himself up just enough to be able to see her face. 

“That wasn’t at all what they said it was like in my books,” Jester concluded.

Caleb snorted. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Oh no, it’s a good thing,” she said quickly. “Like a really good thing. Super good.”

“Okay good,” Caleb said, smiling at her. He kissed the tip of her nose again. “It was good for me too.”

“Yeah I could sorta tell,” she joked. 

Caleb carefully slipped out of her and they both gasped. He rolled off her so he was lying next to her and they both rolled over on their sides, looking at each other. 

“What does ‘liebling’ mean?” she asked, reaching to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Oh, um, well,” Caleb stammered. “It’s Zemnian for ‘darling’ or ‘my love’, sort of.”

Jester smiled widely. “I like it. Liebling. It sounds a lot prettier when you say it, though.”

Caleb chuckled. 

“Hey Caleb?”

“Ja, liebling?”

She grinned. “So I guess I’m also secretly in love with you.”

In the back of his head there was an alarm bell going off, audible again now that the adrenaline of sex was leaving his system, screaming that this was a bad idea, that she deserved better than him. It still wasn’t wrong. But she was here, in his bed, looking happier than he’d seen her in months, beautiful and radiant, and right now she was trusting him, a silent question hanging in the air, asking him to take a leap with her. 

He’d never been able to deny her anything.

“Yeah, I could sort of tell,” Caleb replied, teasingly repeating her own words back at her. 

She slapped his arm. “Caleb! I’m confessing my love for you here, dammit!”

“You know I love you, too,” Caleb said. “Very much, for a very long time now.”

Jester sighed happily. “All right then.”

He cupped her cheek with his hand and she instinctively leaned into the touch as he kissed her gently. 

“We’re gross,” Jester said after a while. 

Caleb laughed. “Ja, we are.”

“Let’s take a bath.”

“Sure, liebling.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* 
> 
> So I have a few thoughts about making this into a little series of oneshots. Let me know if you're interested, I guess.
> 
> Also come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isacosplay) or [tumblr](http://mskarinamay.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope to see you for the next one <3


End file.
